Un beso grande
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que no es necesario pedir una promesa de amor eterno para ser felices; En ocasiones solo es necesario...Un beso grande...


**Un Beso Grande**

_**ven siéntate a mi lado  
no quiero hablar de amor  
no quiero que te enteres que hay en mi corazón  
Repíteme tu nombre con la más dulce voz**_

_**y dime que te mueres  
por abrazarme, amor**_

Ella se levantó por la mañana luego de que el despertador marcara las siete. Se dio una ducha como todos los días y se puso su traje sastre azul marino con tacones altos en rojo que hacía juego con la blusa que usaba debajo, un poco de labial y algo de perfume, eso era todo lo que aquella mujer necesitaba para terminar su atuendo, aunque…faltaba algo más.

Se colocó un par de alianzas en su mano izquierda y tomó su bolso para bajar de prisa las escaleras. En la cocina una amable joven de cabellos negros como ella y mirada del mismo color la esperaba con un vaso de jugo y un plato de fruta fresca con que cotage, le sonrió al verla.

- Señora, buenos días- Saludó la muchacha

- Buenos días, Satsu ¿se han ido todos ya?

- Si señora. El señor se ha ido ya con sus hijos, dijo que los llevaría a la escuela de paso al trabajo

- Entiendo- acepta ella con algo de tristeza- creí que los alcanzaría a ver por la mañana

- El señor se veía algo apresurado, pero me pidió que le dijera que la ve por la noche, que traerá algo de cenar.

- Que detalle…Satsu. Debo irme. Es jueves ¿debo recordarte que…?

- No se preocupe, sé que tiene su junta semanal con los del partido. Me encargaré de que sus hijos cenen y vayan a la cama temprano

- Siento que los abandono tanto…

- Ellos están orgullosos de su madre, descuide. Solo es un día, una vez a la semana, el resto de ella su tiempo le pertenece a su familia, ellos están orgullosos de que siga los pasos de su abuelo.- anima la muchacha de ojos negros.

- Gracias, Satsu…debo irme.

- ¡Pero señora!…no terminó su desayuno.

- Comeré algo de camino al trabajo, te encargo a los chicos.

Una vez más Rei Hino salió como cada jueves de la casa sin saber la hora de su regreso, eso le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la felicidad hacer lo que le gustaba y por otra, la culpa de alejarse de su familia por tanto tiempo…

Las horas en el trabajo transcurrían muy de prisa. Había bastante que revisar antes de que el verdadero "trabajo pesado" comenzara, pero a pesar de su cansancio, eso la hacía feliz.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana, la puerta de su oficina se abrió mostrando a una alta mujer castaña que traía en mano un par de termos de café y una bolsa de papel en la otra, la del traje sastre de minifalda sonrió al verla llegar.

- Mako- chan ¡bienvenida! qué sorpresa.

- Hola, Rei. Vine a visitarte- cuenta la castaña entregando uno de los termos de café a su amiga. También te traje unos pastelillos de "Mako´s Garden".

- ¿Dejaste a Andrew atendiendo?

- Si. Debe de trabajar de vez en cuando- se burla la mujer de ojos de jade mientras da un sorbo a su café- aun cuando no le causa nada de gracia.

- Agradezco los panecillos y el café.

- Si abriera tu estómago ahora seguramente solo encontraría un poco de jugo y algo de fruta ¿me equivoco?.

- En absoluto- responde apenada la pelinegra.

- Debes alimentarte mejor, amiga. De otro modo no te será tan fácil llegar a ser senadora- orgullosa cuenta la castaña.

- Lo sé, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza- se apena la de ojos amatista.

- ¿Algo como tu aventura?- divertida interroga la alta.

- ¡Mako-chan! qué cosas dices…

-¡Vamos! a mi no me engañas. Tú tienes una aventura, y casi puedo jurar que hoy vas a verte con él.

Los ojos amatista de Rei se abren desmesuradamente al escuchar tal acusación y palidece.

- ¿Có…cómo puedes?

- Lo noto en tu rostro, amiga- orgullosa cuenta la castaña- además, los viernes siempre luces taciturna pero feliz, nadie tiene el rostro como tú por desvelarse en un plan de campaña…

- Mako-chan, te pido que…

- Ya, ya. Seré discreta. No queremos un escándalo poco antes de las elecciones- guiña un ojo Makoto a su amiga- Pero debes contármelo todo.

- Cla…claro

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro de la pelinegra que solo agacha la cabeza, Makoto está por decir algo, pero su celular suena.

- Oh, diablos. Mis chicos volvieron a meterse en problemas- Refunfuña Makoto poniéndose de pie- Rei, ¿te parece si invito a tus chicos a casa luego de la escuela?

- Claro, no hay problema.

- Los llevaré temprano de regreso, son buena influencia para mis demonios.

- Gracias.

La castaña toma su bolso poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la perta, luego tapa la bocina del celular y amenaza.

- Tenemos una charla pendiente, Hino.

- Prometido…

_Veo a mi amiga Makoto salir de la oficina mientras le sonrío ¿cómo puedo mentirle a mi mejor amiga de ésta manera? ¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que escondo un obscuro secreto, uno que estuvo a punto de salir a la luz? El solo hecho de ser descubierta me aterra, sé que no debería hacerlo, pero lo hago; a pesar de tener un matrimonio perfecto, un esposo amoroso, unos hijos estupendos…soy infiel…_

_Para todos hoy es un día en el que tengo mucho trabajo y reviso los planes de acción con mi equipo de campaña, pero no es así, nunca es así…._

En el centro médico de Tokio uno de los cardiólogos más reconocidos de todo Japón se encargaba de un caso de suma importancia, uno vital que ningún otro médico era lo suficientemente capacitado para atender.

- y…listo. Hemos terminado- Cuenta orgulloso el alto pelinegro al terminar de suturar una frente que instantes antes sangrara.

- Gracias, amigo. Casi no me dolió nada- Agradece un rubio hombre de ojos verdes- Aunque…¿no olvidas algo?

El pelinegro bufa y abre uno de los cajones entregándole una paleta de caramelo al rubio hombre

- Son para los niños, Andrew…

- Bueno, no soy niño. Pero fui muy buen paciente, ¿no?.

- No tienes remedio, ni tus hijos son tan dramáticos- regaña entre risas el de ojos azules- ¿no tendrías que estar en "Mako´s Garden"?

- Lo estaba ¿dónde crees que me herí de esa manera tan terrible? "Mako´s Garden" es un lugar peligroso.

- Andrew…te enterraste una grapa en la frente ¿cómo haces eso en una cafetería?.

- No querrás saberlo…solo puedo decirte que mucho tuvo que ver un monstruo aterrador y demoniaco.

- Andrew, no es un "monstruo aterrador y demoniaco" es un loro y si tu mujer te escucha llamarle así…

- Ya, ya. No lo digas…que enterrarme una grapa será el menor de mis problemas.

- Chico listo

- ¡Oye! Vamos a tomar algo por la noche. Cuando salgas del hospital.

- Hoy no puedo, amigo….tal vez mañana…

- Tu nunca puedes salir conmigo- hace un puchero el rubio

- Lo siento…

- ¿Qué harás?

- Pues…tengo una cirugía.

- ¿Por la noche?- inquisitivo el rubio.

- Si, es a la hora que está libre el quirófano.

- Claro, claro…-no muy convencido acepta el rubio- Saludos a tu familia…

_Andrew sale de mi consultorio y por fin me quedo solo. No sé porque siento que no me ha creído, pero hoy, ahora…es lo último que me importa, solo espero que caiga la tarde para poder correr a sus brazos, a sus embriagadores labios, a sus ardientes brazos._

_Veo la foto sobre mi escritorio y un poco de culpa me carcome. Tengo la vida perfecta, no puedo quejarme por mi mujer, ni por mis hijos, pero aun así…aun ahora después de tantos años pagaría con mi alma cada segundo vivido con esa mujer que tanto amo…amor…amor… ¡diablos, olvidé avisarle a mi mujer que no llegaré a cenar!_

_Tomo el teléfono y aviso a casa que tengo una cirugía y que me será imposible ir a casa a cenar con mi familia, tal vez soy un idiota…pero no tengo mucha opción…_

_**y dame un beso grande  
Muy grande, grande, grande**_

_**como hace ya mil años no había besado yo**_

_**y dame lo que quieras  
y no le des más vueltas  
que quiero descubrirte en ésta habitación  
**_

Las oficinas de campaña de Rei Hino se van quedando poco a poco vacías, y llegadas las siete sale del edificio subiéndose a su Mazda RX8 último modelo y tomando un camino bastante opuesto a su casa en Azabu.

Entra a un exclusivo edificio introduciendo una clave para tener acceso al estacionamiento, luego toma el elevador y vuelve a introducir otra clave, la de un departamento en el piso más alto, uno que tiene la mejor de las vistas: La ciudad de Tokio a sus pies y una noche estrellada, sin luna…

La jornada fue agotadora y se mete en la tina a dar un baño de burbujas con algo de lavanda para relajarse. Recoge su cabello en alto y disfruta de un baño largo, uno que la hace olvidarse de todo, de todo lo bueno y lo malo. Ese es su momento, su lugar, su Reino…

Sale de la tina y se pone un camisón de seda negro con una bata del mismo color, pero con cuello rojo y grabados de fénix en dorado. Se sienta al piano y comienza a tocar una melodía "_Claro de luna_" Tiene los ojos cerrados y está perdida en aquella dulce y triste melodía. No es consciente de los pasos sigilosos que salen de la cocina y se acercan poco a poco hasta colocarse a sus espaldas, esa persona le observa en silencio, disfruta de la música pero aun más de la pianista…

_Siento una mano rozar la tela sobre mis espaldas, aquel toque sobre la seda hace que mi piel se erice. No necesito abrir los ojos, puedo oler, escuchar, sentir de quién se trata y continúo tocando._

_Siento como "él" se sienta a mi lado en el banquillo del piano y desnuda mi hombro haciendo a un lado mi cabellera, besando mi clavícula, yo intento continuar tocando, pero he perdido totalmente la concentración. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con sus perfectos ojos azules mirándome con devoción._

_- Hola…-Apenas logro susurrar con una media sonrisa._

_Él me sonríe y me extiende una copa de champagne que yo tomo y de la cual bebo un sorbo._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?_

_- Llegué hace unos minutos, pero estabas bañándote y no quise molestarte- me responde él llevando sus besos de la clavícula al cuello y deteniéndose en mi oído- aunque me hubiera encantado hacerlo…_

_No puedo evitar sonreír con aquel comentario y sentir como mi piel se estremece ante esos besos y esas palabras._

_- Me hubiera encantado que lo hicieras…-le digo mientras me pongo de pie para sentarme en sus piernas. Un brillo siniestro en su mirada y luego un beso, uno suave pero posesivo. Luego se pone de pie y me sienta sobre el piano, mirándome a los ojos._

_- Te extrañé tanto, Rei…-Me susurra él clavando sus pupilas azules en las mías._

_- Yo también te extrañé, Darien…demasiado…-Le confieso y él me besa, me besa recostándome sobre el piano._

_Acaricia mi silueta lenta y delicadamente. La sensación de sus manos sobre la seda es exquisita, enloquecedora…la seda se electriza y siento mi piel arder bajo esas manos, esas manos que no me pertenecen, pero que deseo, que deseo demasiado._

_Los besos llevan un camino distinto al imaginado. Pasa de sus labios a mi cuello y de mi cuello al nacimiento de mis senos. Pasa sobre uno de mis pezones y sobre la tela se apodera de uno de ellos y luego del otro, los toma con el filo de sus dientes y me arranca un gemido, uno de deseo…_

_Sus besos van aun más al sur. Se deslizan por mi abdomen haciendo que mi respiración sea entrecortada, sé lo que viene, lo sé y lo deseo…_

_Lentamente sube la tela de mi largo camisón por mis piernas y por mis muslos, descubriendo mi feminidad, dejándome expuesta ante él, totalmente expuesta._

_Aquellos labios se toman el tiempo del mundo para llegar de mi ombligo a mi bajo vientre para pasar por mi monte de venus y luego llegar "ahí". Hace una ligera pausa y me mira, me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa "adoro estar aquí"._

_Es lo único que consigo escuchar antes de que se pierda en mi sexo para recorrerlo pliegue a pliegue con su lengua experta. A su paso me arranca un sinfín de gemidos, gemidos que van en aumento, gemidos que intento callar, pero que me es imposible, aquellas caricias me hacen perder la cabeza, me hacen olvidarme de donde estoy de cuán prohibido es lo que estamos haciendo. De pronto se detiene._

_- ¿Por qué te detienes?- reclamo._

_- Necesito un trago, querida…-me dice con tono malicioso, no me da tiempo a decir nada más, luego siento la champaña fría que cae sobre mi ombligo, la sensación es abrumante. Lo caliente de mi piel con lo frio del vino es un choque de sensaciones que me hacen perderme en ellas._

_Siento como sus labios se pierden en mi ombligo y la sensación ahora cálida de su lengua me enloquece, siento mi piel erizarse bajo aquella calidez. Cuando estoy a punto de perderme se detiene para ponerse totalmente erguido y contemplar mi rostro de pie ¿qué estará pasando por su cabeza ahora?, lo descubro casi de inmediato._

_Escucho abrirse el cierre de su pantalón y miro aquel rostro que me ve con el mismo deseo que hay en mío. _

_Siento esos labios ansiosos fundirse en los míos que recibo anhelante. Eses cálido aliento que bien vale la pena el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Luego siento como poco a poco nos hacemos uno los dos. _

_Yo lo recibo anhelante. Siento el vaivén de sus movimientos que me llenan hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, no solo física, sino espiritualmente. _

_En medio de nuestros movimientos, mi pies tocan una melodía desafinada al compás de nuestras caderas, no me importa mucho ser afinada en estos momentos, aunque eso probablemente me costaría un buen regaño del señor Takaeda, mi maestro de piano, eso me hace sonreír de lado._

_Darien besa mis labios y luego baja con los dientes uno de mis tirantes, descubriendo uno de mis senos y devorando hambrientamente el pezón. Yo me pierdo, estoy totalmente perdida y excitada, tanto que siento acercarse aquel temblor tan familiar en mi interior, siento mi cuerpo acercarse a la cima del placer, y me doy cuenta que el hombre entre mis piernas se encuentra igual que yo, al borde del placer. No necesitamos decir mucho, con una sola mirada nos dejamos caer al vacío los dos._

_El salto al vacío es infinitamente mágico en esta__ compañía. Yo me pierdo sintiendo el temblor de mi cuerpo y el suyo al mismo tiempo, luego, un calor infinito en mi interior, uno que me hace perderme._

Un silencio absoluto invade aquel elegante departamento. Dos amantes se encuentran recostados sobre el piano de cola negro y caro que está a media sala. Un hombre pelinegro está de espaldas a éste y sobre su torso se encuentra aun medio cubierta por su camisón de seda negro la mujer de ojos amatista que recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, escuchando el latido de su corazón que poco a poco vuelve a su ritmo, una sonrisa entre esos labios rojos e hinchados por los besos se posa en el rostro de Rei.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?- Interroga él levantando la barbilla de la muchacha.

- En el señor Takaeda- Confiesa sincera la mujer pelinegra sin poder borrar su sonrisa, un gesto de desagrado en el rostro de él que se gira para colocar debajo de su cuerpo a la pelinegra.

- ¿Quién es el señor Takaeda?- Interroga imperativo él con celos mal contenidos.

Ella ríe al ver la reacción de su celoso amante y acaricia su mejilla con ternura.

- Mi maestro de piano- cuenta Rei sin poder contener su risa. Él luce desconcertado- Era calvo y tenía ochenta años cuando me daba clases en mi infancia.

El hombre aun luce serio con aquella explicación y la mujer sobre su cuerpo se retuerce un poco moviendo sus caderas sobre las de él.

- Solía decir que era su alumna más afinada…dudo que nuestro "concierto de piano" mantuviera esa opinión sobre mis talentos musicales.

- Podrá tener cien años…Pero cuando estés conmigo…no quiero que exista otro hombre en tu mente- dice con seriedad el pelinegro- ¿entendido?

- Darien, Darien- Sonríe ella mientras se incorpora un poco sobre el negro piano- ¿no eres un poco celoso para ser el amante de una mujer casada?

El alto hombre se incorpora tirando del cuerpo de ella para cargarla en brazos, ella por instinto se aferra a aquel cuello. Contrario a todo lo que pueda pensarse, no está molesta por los celos irracionales de su amante.

Darien se dirige con Rei en brazos a la habitación, colocándola sobre las finas sábanas de seda egipcia en color negro.

- Podré compartirte con tu marido…-dice él mientras se deshace de su camisa y deja caer sus pantalones- y con tus hijos- continua diciendo mientras tira al suelo sus boxers y también sus zapatos y calcetines- pero aquí…en este departamento…-explica mientras abre las piernas de ella, colocándose en medio- sobre ésta cama…tu…eres…mía- explica él clavándose en aquel sexo de un solo movimiento…solo mía…-insiste mientras baja a besar los labios rojos de Rei- ¿entendido?

La mujer de ojos amatista se retuerce de placer al sentir de nueva cuenta a su amante en su interior, lo recibe con el mismo deseo que minutos antes y mueve sus caderas como toda respuesta.

- ¿Entendido?- vuelve a preguntar él clavando aun más profundo su sexo en el de ella.

- Si…¡sí!…- apenas logra articular ella que está perdida en las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

- Eres mía, Rei…solo mía…- Insiste posesivo el pelinegro.

Rei le sonríe y enreda sus brazos en el cuello de él, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella para perderse en un beso delicado.

- Si…soy tuya…solo tuya- Acepta ella y aprovecha un segundo de distracción de él para invertir los papeles y quedar sobre él a horcajadas. Enredando sus piernas en las de él.

Darien se deshace de aquel camisón y aquella bata, dejando a Rei totalmente desnuda sobre su cuerpo.

- Pero apréndete algo, Darien…

Rei toma el cinto de su bata y lo utiliza para atar las muñecas de él a los barrotes de la cama. Luego baja a su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior de una forma salvaje, haciéndolo gruñir.

- Tú también eres mío…solo mío- dice en el mismo tono posesivo la mujer de ojos amatista que desliza sus caderas en cortos y largos movimientos que hacen gemir al hombre bajo sus piernas- Podrás estar casado, y tener hijos…pero me perteneces…

- Soy solo tuyo, Hōbijin….de nadie más…

-Chico listo.- murmuró ella besando aquellos labios con delicadeza, perdiéndose en ellos, perdiéndose en sus sensaciones hasta que él consiguió librarse de sus cadenas improvisadas y cambiar los papeles, quedando de nueva cuenta él sobre ella.

- Eres una droga, Rei Hino…Eres una adicción- Articula él sin salir de aquella intimidad ardiente- eres mi perdición…

Aquellas caderas se unieron en una danza apasionada, una que los llevaba de la mano a aquel camino que ambos conocían de sobra, a ese que añoraban recorrer, hasta que finalmente y una vez más, se lanzaron juntos al vacío….

El silencio gobierna aquella habitación. Solo se escuchan sus respiraciones que ahora son calmadas. Cuando Rei abre los ojos se da cuenta que está recostada de espaldas a su amante, pero aprisionada por esos fuertes brazos que la detienen con fuerza, cuando intenta librarse de aquellas cadenas humanas él la presiona con más fuerza y luego se escucha un gruñido de sus labrios.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- susurra él en su oído.

- Debo volver…van a dar las once pronto…en casa deben preguntarse dónde estoy- Responde la pelinegra girándose en esos brazos para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que no pierden detalle

- No…no te dejaré ir.

-Debes de…recuérdalo- dice ella besando la comisura de los labios del médico, ahora están hinchados.

Darien presiona con fuerzas el fino cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo y luego aspira el olor a lavanda en sus cabellos.

- Un día, Rei…voy a encerrarnos a los dos bajo llave en éste departamento y tiraré la llave por el balcón. Un día no voy a dejarte partir…-Amenaza con ansias el pelinegro.

Rei se suelta del abrazo y mira con ternura a aquel hombre que tiene en sus pupilas un destello de tristeza.

- Darien…cuando tú y yo empezamos a vernos a escondidas estuvimos conscientes de todo esto.

- Déjalo…déjalo y quédate conmigo- suplica él- él nunca podrá amarte como te amo yo.

- Amor…-nombra con dulzura rara vez aplicada la mujer de ojos amatista- no podemos…Ambos somos casados y tenemos una familia que nos espera en casa. Desde un inicio supimos que esto estaba prohibido…

- Entregaría mi alma al diablo por poder tenerte siempre así…

Un nuevo beso dulce de ella en esos labios y luego peina su cabellera con cuidado.

- Así es mejor…créeme…

La decepción se dibuja en aquel rostro masculino y Rei no puede evitar sonreírle y por un segundo tener un destello fugaz en esa mirada amatista.

- Aunque…tal vez aun tengamos algo de tiempo…

Darien pareció entender en ese mismo instante las intenciones de su amante que de forma rápida se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para comenzar a amarse una vez más…

_**Hoy no tomes tu tiempo  
que no lo tengo yo  
No quiero convencerte de nada  
y por favor:**_

**no me digas "te quiero"**  
**No me hace falta hoy**  
**Solo quiero perderme en tus ojos de sol**

_**Y dame un beso grande  
Muy grande, grande, grande  
como hace ya mil años no había besado yo**_

_**y dame lo que quieras  
y no me hagas promesas  
que quiero descubrirte en ésta habitación**_

_Llego a casa pasada la media noche. Estaciono el auto afuera y veo que el de mi esposa está en la puerta, eso me hace sentir mal._

_Al entrar a la casa todo está a obscuras. Los chicos deben estar durmiendo y mi mujer también. Veo rastros de pizza, seguramente pizza que ordenaron ellos. Me siento mal de no haber estado para la cena, pero al recordar aquellos ojos púrpura consigo llevar un poco mejor la culpa._

_De camino a casa me detuve a comprar rosas rojas para mi mujer, es un acto terrible de culpa el mío con el que intento acallar mis fantasmas, pero no me funciona tan bien._

_Entro a la habitación y veo su silueta sobre la cama. Me deshago de mis ropas y mis zapatos y me siento de rodillas sobre el colchón, acaricio con los pétalos de las rosas su rostro y lentamente tiro de las cobijas para descubrirla. Usa un camisón de seda blanco y está profundamente dormida. Luce como un ángel._

_Tomo una rosa y la acerco a su rostro, es mil veces más bello su rostro y yo aun así me atrevo a engañarla…_

_Abre sus ojos y me mira sonriente. Podría morir por esa sonrisa_

_- Hola…-Me saluda, yo me quedo sin habla por unos momentos._

_- Hola, linda….lamento llegar tarde_

_- Descuida- me sonríe-es __el precio de ser la esposa de un médico…_

_- Te traje rosas…_

_Ella se incorpora sobre la cama y las toma. Luego me mira y peina mis cabellos, lo hace como minutos antes lo hiciera mi amante._

_- Son hermosas…gracias…- me dice colocándolas sobre el buró de la cama._

_- Linda…lamento descuidarte tanto- digo sincero- lamento…_

_- shhh- calla mis labios mientras coloca su dedo índice sobre ellos. Me empuja sobre la cama y se sienta entre mis piernas- no digas nada.._

_Sus labios se aferran a los míos danzando suavemente. Yo acaricio su espalda y la aferro a mi cuerpo. En solo un par de segundos ella ha conseguido despertar mi pasión. Sé que debería de sentirme culpable, pero no lo hago y estrecho ese cuerpo perfecto contra el mío. _

_Mi cuerpo reacciona prontamente al suyo y ya pertenezco, ya soy de ella ¿puede amarse a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? yo siento que lo hago…_

_Rodamos en la cama y ella se entrega a mí. Yo me entrego a ella ¿cómo puedo pensar siquiera en dejarla? Soy un maldito. Tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado, una familia maravillosa y aun así, minutos antes me perdí en el infierno de unos labios sensuales, de un cuerpo embrujador, del diablo en piel de mujer y sé que la próxima vez que tenga la oportunidad…lo volveré a hacer._

_Cuando nuestras fuerzas han menguado y ella está recostada en mi pecho, escuchando mi respiración que cambia de acelerada a tranquila, acerca su nariz a mi pecho y suspira._

_- Hueles a lavanda…-Murmura sin abrir sus ojos._

_¡Diablos! olvidé ducharme antes de salir del departamento, seguramente aun huelo a ella…_

_- Debe ser el jabón del hospital.-miento- Me duché antes de venir a casa y el jabón olía a lavanda…_

_- Me gusta…-dice mientras veo como va quedándose dormida. _

_Ella me da la espalda y su respiración se hace poco a poco pausada. No puedo evitar abrazarla, para sentirla cerca de mí._

_Nuestras respiraciones son parejas. Respiramos y exhalamos al mismo tiempo. Ésta noche también ha sido agotadora para mí y poco a poco voy sintiendo como mis ojos se hacen pesados._

- Makoto cree que tengo un amante…-Murmura entre dientes.

El pelinegro abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y murmura con voz casi inaudible

- Qu…qué…

La bella mujer de cabellos negros se gira para cruzar su mirada amatista con la zafiro del doctor y le sonríe.

- Mako chan piensa que me veo a escondidas en algún lugar con mi amante- amplía la mujer de ojos amatista, el médico sonríe malicioso y sujeta contra su pecho aquella silueta.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste, Hōbijin?

- Aun nada, pero preguntará.

- Andrew también sospecha- cuenta Darien y Rei se abraza al cuello de él.

- Creo que hemos sido descubiertos- se apena él

- No necesariamente…- dice ella- No tienen que saberlo todo ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Quieres que les mintamos a nuestros amigos?

- Unas pequeñas mentiras piadosas no lastimarán a nadie ¿verdad?

- Mmmhhmmm, Hōbijin…eres tan lista- alaga el pelinegro.

- No dejaremos nuestra guarida, Darien….además…me gustaría repetir lo del piano.

- mmhhmmm yo encantado- comenta con voz aterciopelada el pelinegro colocándose sobre la mujer de ojos amatista.

Un golpe en la puerta arrancó un gruñido del pelinegro y una risa de ella.

- Creo que tenemos visita…- Se divierte la pelinegra.

Muy a su pesar él se pone los pantalones de la pijama y abre la puerta. Un niño de siete años y una pequeña de tres corren a abrazarse a su madre y meterse entre las cobijas.

- Oka san, Otou san…el monstruo viene- llora la pequeña que tiene ojos azules como el hombre en la puerta que mira con tristeza a la mujer entre las sábanas que solo le regala una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué monstruo, Dany?- sigue el juego la madre que cobija a la niña.

- El de las garras afiladas y dientes grandes- llora la niña.

- Dany…los monstruos no existen- intenta convencer la pelinegra.

- Claro que si, Oka San- se une en niño de ojos amatista- lo vimos en un película en casa de tía Makoto.

- Y seguro comieron pizza y sodas ¿verdad?- deduce resignada la madre que acaricia la cabellera negra de su hijo mayor. Los dos niños asienten a la par.

- Mañana le agradeceré personalmente a Andrew- Refunfuña entre dientes el pelinegro

- ¿Podemos quedarnos con ustedes esta noche?- pide el chico con voz dulce.

- Por favor…-suplica la niña.

- Bien…-acepta el pelinegro metiéndose resignado a la cama - Pero no más películas de horror por las noches ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, Otou San- promete la pequeña con las pupilas como su padre y se abraza a él.

- Duerman, mañana tienen escuela- Indica Rei mientras acaricia la frente del niño que empieza a quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

_Veo como poco a poco esos pequeños monstruos se quedan dormidos frente a nuestros ojos. Danielle se aferra a su padre y Raymond a mí. Sé que es el único chico al que mi celoso y posesivo doctor le permitiría abrazarme. Al igual yo con Danielle…no le permitiría a ninguna otra acercarse a lo que es mío, y así empezó éste juego…_

_Amo a éste hombre y sé que él me ama a mí. Pero el tiempo y la rutina son el peor enemigo de todos los enamorados. No miento cuando le dije a "mi amante" que no dejaría a mi familia por nada del mundo, pero tampoco dejaría esos momentos en nuestro rincón del cielo jamás. _

_Adoro todo este juego, me encanta jugar a ser infiel y me encanta separarme de la vida cotidiana. _

_No me pesa decir que amo a dos hombres, que necesito de ambos para ser feliz. _

_Amo a ese hombre apasionado y posesivo con el que me encuentro en mi rincón de cielo todos los jueves y también amo a éste hombre tierno y detallista con el que tengo a ésta familia que no cambiaría por nada del mundo._

_Algunos dicen que no se puede tener todo en ésta vida, que eso es tentar al destino; pero no me importa hacerlo, no cambiaría ésta vida por nada del mundo…_

Sobre aquella cama blanca con sábanas de seda se encuentran recostadas cuatro personas de negras cabelleras. Dos de ellas yacen en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Los dos adultos que reposan en las orillas de la cama, a pesar de no haber caído aun en los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio de la "ardua jornada" se miran en silencio.

Él toma la delicada muñeca de ella y planta un beso sobre el dorso de la mano, ella se extraña ante aquel acto para sonreír buscando en aquellos ojos azules una respuesta, en un susurro puede escuchar:

- Aishiteru, Hōbijin

- Kimi hitori ai su koto chikau yo…

_**y dame lo que queda,  
al final de la escalera,  
enciérrame en tu cuerpo y  
no en tu corazón**_

_**y dame un beso…grande…  
**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno. Este es un One Shot como regalo para tooodos aquellos que me apoyaron por casi un año en "La otra Mujer". Como ven tiene cosas similares, PERO no es la misma historia, es un universo alterno en el que me divertí jugando. Iraís ya lo había leído antes y cierta Adicta a los doramas Coreanos me hizo el favor de editarlo y darme su punto de vista. Espero que les agrade, chicos y chicas.**_

_**Mi próxima publicación será el 25 de Julio con el final de "el brillo de una luciernaga" y tardaré un poco más en publicar. Este nuevo trabajo es genial pero mis noches para trabajar son cortas y poco lo que puedo avanzar a "Vidas pasadas" que va lento pero seguro.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos por sus bellos Reviews del final de "La otra mujer" Esta es mi forma de agradecerles**_

_**La maga**_


End file.
